Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki 'is one of the three protagonists of the series, alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a Human/Shinigami hybrid who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitue Shinigami and is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, the older brother of Karin and Yuzu, and the cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Apperance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed for years on end, particuarly when he was younger, and earning him the nickname, "Strawberry". He is a fairly tall, lean built young adult with peach skin and brown eyes, as well as sideburns across his face. He likes to tight clothes and has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. In his Shinigami form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire; a black shihakusho and hakama, white tabi and a white ori. In addition to this, Ichigo has a thick, red rosary-like strap across his torso and around his back to hold his Zanpakuto sheath. Ichigo's apperance has caused several people, including Jushiro Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad. Since his Fullbring fused with his Shinigami powers after regaining them, he has four black vertical, tattoo lines on each of his forearms, as well as his chest and ankles that are shaped like an "X". In addition to these changes, his Fullbring also caused black bands with white ends on them to appear around his neck. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Physically, Ichigo's Human body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. *Enhanced Strength - As a human, Ichigo possesses great strength. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo is a very fast and agile fighter. *Enhanced Durability *Advanced Growth Rate - According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astounishing ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after gaining Shinigami powers and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy techniques by sheer instinct. *Keen Intellect - Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. *Indomitable Will - Ichigo has a strong sense of willpower, able to resist the power of his inner hollow and break free of his control. *Spiritual Awareness - Scince he was a child, Ichigo had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. *Vast Spiritual Power - Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. Ichigo gives off Reiatsu at the level of an advanced-captain. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. **Novice Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman - In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Kisuke Urahara, he is essentialy on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable in every fight he has faced. *Shunpo Expert - Though not particuarly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. *Hakuda Combatant - Ichigo is skilled in Hakuda scince he became a Shinigami. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability - Ichigo becomes more durable in his Shinigami form. *Immense Endurance Zanpakuto Zangetsu (''Slaying Moon) *Shikai - The Shikai form of Ichigo's Zangetsu takes form of a large, elegant cleaver, which curves inward towards the backside of the blade's tip, causing it to resemble a trench knife. It has a long silver hilt, wrapped in black cloth wrappings. A small chain is attached to the base of the hilt. As noted by Youruichi, Zangetsu is a constant release Zanpakutō, meaning that it never returns to its sealed state, almost always remaining in Shikai. This is because Ichigo's spiritual power is so large and constantly in fluctuation, making him unable to control his Zanpakutō's form very well. When Zangetsu isn't in use, Ichigo can manifest a cloth, likely with the blade's own spiritual energy, and cause it to wrap itself tightly around the blade, acting as an impromptu sheath. Ichigo can then store it by attaching it to the large strap across his back. Whenever Ichigo is ready to use Zangetsu again, simply gripping the hilt will cause the spiritual cloth to unravel and fall off. Shikai Special Ability *Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) - Upon slashing with his blade, Zangetsu absorbs Ichigo's immense spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of energy. *Concussive Force *Bankai: '''Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)- Ichigo points his Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai compresses his power, causing the sword to shrink down to a pure-black nodaich, curving at the tip with three protrusions coming near the end of the blade on the blunt side. The cross guard has four jagged, protruding prongs that take the shape of a manji. It also has a long black chain which attaches from the base of its hilt that connects to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop. Additionally, Ichigo's traditional Shinigami shihakushō is replaced by a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a white undercoat. The ends of the coat flare out into three long coattails. The coat is held together by black "X"'s which appear similar to the ones that appear on his body in his normal state. Similar markings appear on his forearms and the backs of his gloved-hands in Bankai. The coat signifies how much spiritual energy Ichigo has at any given time and will only take damage proportionate to lost spiritual energy. Bankai Special Ability *Hyper-Speed Combat - Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confues his opponent and wait for an opening. *Enhanced Strength - In Bankai, Ichigo's strength has been greatly enhanced. *Enhanced Spiritual Power - His already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosivley. *Enhanced Bankai Duration *Enhanced Getsuga Tensho - Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tensho 'and can be use in the same ways, but in an enhanced form. The color of this enhanced Getsuga Tensho is now black with a crimson outline. Unlike in the Shikai, Getsuga Tenshō's path can be directed with the blade and is tremendously faster and far more powerful than in the previous form. They are also far larger, dwarfing Ichigo himself in size. When Ichigo was fighting Byakuya, the Shinigami Captain named it '''Kuroi Getsuga '(Black Moon Fang). *Enhanced Concussive Force *Chiretsu Hogeki (Earth-Rending Felling Strike) - Ichigo strikes the ground and damages his opponents in a swirl of Reiatsu. *Temburenjin (Swift Series of Heaven-Dance) - In midair, Ichigo slashes repeatedly in all directions with Tensa Zangetsu, damaging all nearby enemies, or use it as a defensive move against incoming enemy attacks. *Final Getsuga Tensho - Ichigo's ultimate technique. **Mugetsu Hollowfication Hollow Mask *Power Augmentation **Augmented Getsuga Tensho **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Spiritual Power *Mask Regeneration *Hollow Combat *Increased Mask Duration *Mask Re-Summon Quincy Powers *Blut - A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive and offensive capability. **Blut Vene **Blut Arterie Equipment *Protective Charm *Substitue Shinigami Pass List of Moves and Techniques *Blut *Blut Arterie *Blut Vene *Chiretsu Hogeki *Concussive Force *Final Getsuga Tensho *Getsuga Tensho *Ground Wave *Hollow Getsuga Tensho *Kokyuryu Gatotsu *Kuretsusen *Kouri Getsuga *Meisen Hogeki *Mugetsu *Rengoku Getsuga Tensho *Temburenjin *Tensa Zangetsu *Zangetsu Blade Flurry *Zangetsu Rush List of Awakenings *Bankai: '''Tensa Zangetsu *Hollow Mask *Skullclad *Final Getsuga Tensho Alternate Versions of Ichigo Kurosaki Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Maternal Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Uzumaki (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Zangetsu (Manifested Quincy Powers) *Hollow Ichigo (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Rukia Kuchiki (Girlfriend and Sidekick) *Uryu Ishida (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Orihime Inoue (Childhood Friend) *Yasutora Sado (Best Friend) *Renji Abarai (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Kon (Mod-Soul Friend) *Keigo Asano (Schoolmate and Friend) *Mizuiro Kojima (Schoolmate and Friend) *Tatsuki Arisawa (Schoolmate, Friend and Martial Arts Mentor) *Chizuru Honsho (Schoolmate and Friend) *Don Kanonji *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara (Shinigami Mentor) **Yoruichi Shihorin (Bankai and Shunpo Mentor) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Ririn (Mod-Soul partner) **Kurodo **Noba *Ryuken Ishida *First Squad **Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Chojiro Sasakibe **Genshiro Okikiba *Second Squad **Soi Fon **Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Rojuro Otoribashi **Izuru Kira **Riku Togakushi *Fourth Squad **Retsu Unohana **Isane Kotetsu **Yasochika Iemura **Hanataro Yamada (Good friend) *Fifth Squad **Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) **Momo Hinamori *Sixth Squad **Byakuya Kuchiki (Good friend) **Sora Hakama (Protege) *Seventh Squad **Sajin Komamura **Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Shunsui Kyoraku **Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Kensei Muguruma **Shuhei Hisagi **Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Toshiro Hitsugaya (Close friend and Friendly rival) **Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Kenpachi Zaraki (Friend and great rival) **Yachiru Kusajishi **Ikkaku Madarame (Close friend and rival) **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Nemu Kurotsuchi **Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Jushiro Ukitake **Kiyone Kotetsu **Sentaro Kotsubaki *Royal Guard **Tenjiro Kirinji *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *Visoreds **Hiyori Sarugaki **Love Aikawa **Lisa Yadomaru **Hachigen Ushoda *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba (Good friend and rival) **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Ryusei Kenzaki **Rusaburo Enkogawa *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka *Team Guy **Might Guy **Neji Hyuga **Rock Lee **Tenten *Tsunade *The Sand Siblings *Killer Bee *Ay *Ohnoki *Mei Termui *Mecha-Naruto *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knothole Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Rivals *Renji Abarai (Arch-Rival) *Uryu Ishida (Friendly Rival) *Kon (formerly) *Byakuya Kuchki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Rival in Strength) *Ikkaku Madarame (Friendly Rival) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Friendly Rival) *Ganju Shiba (Old rival) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (2nd Rival in Strength) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Metal Ichigo Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lillynette Gingerbuck **Barragan Louisenbarin ***Charlotte Chuhlhourne ***Findorr Calius ***Abirama Redder ***Ggio Vega ***Nirgge Parduoc ***Choe Neng Poww **Tier Harribel ***Emilou Apacci ***Franceska Mila Rose ***Cyan Sung-Sun **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga ***Tesra Lindocruz **Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Also rival) ***Shawlong Koufang ***Edrad Liones ***Yylfordt Granz ***Di Roy Rinker **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Grantz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Also rival) **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga **Ho and Ban **Ryo Utagawa **Mabashi **Yoshi **Sawatari **Yoshio Soma *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Murakumo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo (Fullbringer Mentor and enemy) **Shukuro Tsukishima **Moe Shishigawara **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna **Giriko Kutsuzawa **Jackie Tristan **Riruka Dokugamine *Shusuke Amagai *Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi **Kasumioji Clan Assassins ***Hanza Nukui *Muramasa *Oko Yushima *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *The Dark Ones *Metal Ichigo (Robotic Doppelganger) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Ixis Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *Solaris *Mephiles the Dark Theme Songs *Final Getsuga Tensho (song) *Number One Trivia *Ichigo Kurosaki is the main Protagonist of the ''Bleach ''series. *Ichigo is the most powerful character in Bleach. See Also *Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery *Ichigo Kurosaki/Battles & Events *Ichigo Kurosaki/Quotes *Ichigo Kurosaki/Relationships *Ichigo Kurosaki/Affiliation *Ichigo Kurosaki/Appearances in Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Quincies Category:Team Karakura Category:Team Ichigo